The Lion and The Unicorn Part 1
by Atlanta Jade
Summary: Scully is felling sick and Mulder is mad, unusual? Probably not, but strange things happen in the x-files world


General info:- none Spoilers - the whole of the x-files series or none of it. Note I haven't seen season 6 episodes yet so I'm writing blind. this story takes place whenever and wherever. Disclaimers - I reserve the right to remain silent. We all know who the characters belong to and unfortunately it is not me. 

Mild swearing, if you can call it that I WOULD RATE THIS PG 'parental guidance' 

Feedback - yeah if you want. I have never written one of these before so you could tell me exactly how crap this is or not so to speak. 

Someone challenged people to write a Scully-Frohicke saga so here it is. I'm quite sure that this is going to be extremely crap so I am most apologetic. 

Oh and Becki T and Gav if you are reading this then have fun. Vicki, you may not get round to this one. Now all I have to think of is a title. 

Scully was feeling sick, Mulder had ditched her again but this time for a coffee break. He had been going off alone a lot recently, probably to increase his resourcefulness by watching some videos, or so Scully thought She hadn't been feeling well at all that morning and Mulder's blatant insult hadn't helped either. "Scully, you look like shit," he had remarked, walking into the office characteristically late with a cup of coffee. It was a large cappuccino to be exact but the smell of it made Scully feel ill. It was nice to know that Mulder cared anyway. She ranked right down there with his love of Morleys. Well, not quite but sometimes she felt that way. Now, Scully sat with her head between her knees, the room spinning round and round and the people surrounding her beginning to look like blurred images on a painting. She breathed harder and heavier to try to make her dizziness go away, but it persisted and so she began to get up to make her way to the bathroom. Past the desks and the people-turned-images all selectively chosen to get in her way, she could hear and see people stop and look at her strangely, then ask out of politeness "Agent Scully, are you alright?" "I'm fine" was all that she could be bothered to think of to reply. It was her automated response, she had said it enough. She just wanted to make it to the toilets and then to be left alone. 

Mulder strolled casually back into the office to find awaiting him many more of his 'Dung' reports. He was certainly a 'Dung' specialist by now and could knew all there was to know about that subject. 'Aren't I special?' he thought. He wondered where Scully was. She was probably up to her neck in it. Anyway, in his world, she had been avoiding him lately. That was probably where she was now. Avoiding him. So being the mature one, he had avoided her right back and had found a nice coffee house where he could spend some time catching up on the latest conspiracy theories and UFO sightings. He settled down to work noting that he was in fact having so much fun he wasn't going to stop until he had finished reading all the reports. A hour passed and still Scully hadn't returned. Mulder felt it was very unfair that she was bunking off work and besides, he felt a little exposed without her sitting at a desk nearby feeling even more bored than he did. He removed his glasses and decided to go for a walk. The other agents smiled to themselves and seemed something to interest them in Mulder's movements. He noticed their fascination and found himself feeling aggravated by this. As he passed by people began to pat him on the back and congratulate him, so he stopped and decided to ask just exactly what he was unaware of. "I'm finding it extremely difficult to live with this TV on my head, so I would appreciate it if you stopped watching it. Otherwise, I'm going to have to make it pay per view." One of the other agents began to feel sorry for Mulder. It was obvious that he didn't know why people were acting this strangely towards him, even if he was used to being strange. "Agent Mulder," he said quietly "Have you seen Agent Scully recently?" Mulder shook his head in response. "Not since earlier this morning. I was just going to look for her now." he replied. "Agent Scully didn't look very well. I think that the first place you should look is the restroom." "Thank You", Mulder answered. "Hopefully I will be able to bypass security and get into the ladies." 

Scully sat on a chair in the restroom waiting for another urge to be sick. She felt unable to move or even to open her eyes. Suddenly her mobile rang and so she fumbled around on the keypad to answer it. If it was Mulder she was going to hang up. It was probably Mulder so she hesitated about answering it, finally she decided to take the call anyway, regardless of who it was. She could always pretend that it was someone else. "Scully". "Hi, Agent Scully" a familiar voice replied "It's me Frohicke. Mulder's phone is turned off so I was wondering if you could tell him to turn it on." Scully turned green. "Just hold on a minute" she said flinging the phone down and rushing into one of the cubicles. When she finally returned to the phone, Frohicke was still there. "Agent Scully....." came Frohicke's voice again "Are you alright?? Truthfully?" "I just feel sick, that's all." she replied. "Right then, I am going to come to take you home. I'm in the coffee house around the corner so I'll be there in a few minutes." "But how are you going to bypass......" Scully stopped dead as the Frohicke ended the call "......security?" 

Mulder hurried to the women's toilets feeling guilty for leaving Scully whilst he ran off to get a coffee. Another thing to add to his list of guilt, a few more and he would hold the world record. Who else could let his sister get abducted by aliens, then his partner by a psycho named Duane Barry not to mention all the people he had hurt during his quest for the truth and those who had died for him like his father, Melissa and his two informants. Everything dies except that which should. He opened the door to the women's toilets apprehensively hoping not to meet a crowd of angry women. He was lucky as only Scully sat in the room. She looked up at him and frowned. Not quite the look that he was hoping for. "Mulder", she began "What are you doing in here? Just go." "I'm not going anywhere Scully" Mulder answered defensively "Not until you let me take you home or explain to me why you didn't think that it was necessary to tell me that you were ill." "Well, you said it yourself Mulder, I look like shit. In between you little outings and silent tantrums I haven't really had the time. Anyway, I have someone coming to take me home." "My temper tantrums?? What about you? You constantly refuse to hear what I am saying and you are no longer prepared to hear about extreme possibilities. It would probably be better to work with whats his name and Diana. At least they aren't in the midst of a load of crap. Scully looked hurt at this and then managed to conjure up enough solidarity and strength to reply. "Mulder, I am not in the right mood to discuss this. I want you to leave now." Just then Frohicke made an appearance in the shadow of Mulder, who standing with his feet apart and his hands on his hips towered above him. Frohicke nearly bolted. Mulder looked ready to kill someone. " Mulder. I have come to take Dana home." "She's not going anywhere without me" Mulder replied. Frohicke looked puzzled and Scully sighed getting up slowly, "You are forgetting that I have a gun Mulder and Am quite capable of using it." she said. "You're the last person I want around me right now." Mulder's mood darkened as he began to understand just exactly why people had been laughing at him in the office. "Well then, answer me why." "Why what?" "Why you didn't think about telling me you're pregnant", he replied. Scully looked at him as is he was stupid and shook her head. She didn't need this type of confrontation right now. She pushed past him leaving him looking the other way and said, "Come on Frohicke, lets go." 

I may write part 2 later if anyone wants. 


End file.
